Best Friends Today, Tomorrow, and Forever
by Imma-Magical-Ninja-Banana
Summary: What if big time rush had a best friend that also got signed with Gustavo? well this is the story. BEING RE-WRITTEN!
1. OC character

**Ok so I wanna make a Big Time Rush story…..i don't think I'll make it a love story though. so this is the character that's gonna be in it:**

_Name:_Danielle Melody Parker

_Age:_ Same as the guys

_Appearance:_ this is her: .com/imgres?imgurl=/yahoo_site_admin/assets/images/_DSC1597.93205051_&imgrefurl=.com/anthroscape/topic/3744309/2/&usg=_4F6Go-o26NVoxl_4g6R5MHEXVNA=&h=1000&w=800&sz=79&hl=en&start=53&zoom=1&tbnid=SUBQHMBkbVy1ZM:&tbnh=144&tbnw=114&ei=L5WnTbKyGcvpgQet1eDzBQ&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dbrown%2Bhaired%2Bgirl%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26client%3Dfirefox-a%26sa%3DN%26rls%:en-US:official%26biw%3D1280%26bih%3D611%26tbm%3Disch0%2C834&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=254&vpy=229&dur=1392&hovh=251&hovw=201&tx=130&ty=152&oei=0ZSnTbvzCsTh0gHGz9X5CA&page=3&ndsp=25&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:53&biw=1280&bih=611 (yes I know the think is long but get over it)

_Back story + personality:_ Was born in Minnesota and grew up being best friends with Kendall. Met James, Logan, and Carlos at the same time Kendall did. Is into hockey and plays on the girl's team. Is crazy like Carlos, smart like Logan, and serious like Kendall. Doesn't like James pretty boy attitude sometimes. Hangs out with the guys a lot.

**I will try and post the 1****st**** part of this by tomorrow or Saturday (most likely Saturday). till then…ADIOS!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I have a 2 day weekend but I will try and make time for this like I promised. Anything you want to tell me, just pm me of leave a comment.**

"HURRY IT UP!" yelled a woman in her mid 30s, Katherine Goldsmith. Katherine was the coach to the girls' ice hockey team in Minnesota. Watching her team, she looked at one of her best, yet most unserious player on her team. Danielle Parker. Danielle, of Dani for short, was one of the best students at school and she was a really good hockey player. However, it's to be expected when you grew up with Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia, and James Diamond; the four best hockey players on the boys' team. Katherine's thoughts were interrupted by one of her players, "Hey coach! Can we leave now? It's Friday and you usually let us out early on Fridays." Katherine looked and saw that it was Dani that had spoken up. Smiling, she replied, "Yes, yes. But you should be able to make these decisions since you are captain of this team Dani." With a smile on her face, Dani turned to the rest of her team and said that they could clean up the equipment then head out.

Dani helped put the last of the equipment away and walked into the locker room. She took off her equipment while thinking about this weekend. Every weekend she would hang out with her best friends, Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James. The 5 of them always do some crazy thing every weekend. Well, when she doesn't have to go somewhere important. Putting the rest of her gear in her bag, she grabbed her things and headed outside. The sight she saw wasn't that much of a surprise to her. What she saw was her best friends running away from what looked like the girls field hockey team. Dani ran up to one of the people in the back of the field hockey team and stopped them. "What's going on? Why are you chasing them this time?" Dani ask the girl who she realized was her friend Claire. "They made the sprinklers go off in the middle of our practice!" Claire yelled before turning around and chasing after them again.

Sighing, Dani went over to the boys' things and grabbed it before heading over to her neighbor who was in her car, ready to give her a ride home. After putting the bags in the back Dani walked to the front and got in the passenger side. After starting to head home, dani took out her phone and texted Kendall to tell them that she had their bags and to meet her and her house. After sending it she turned to her neighbor and said, "So my parents still out of town?" Her neighbor, Jennifer Smith, looked over at Dani with a frown. "I'm sorry Danielle, but you know them, they're always busy with their jobs. And they're doing it because they love you and want the best for you. Okay?" Dani sighed and looked out the window. "Yeah, I guess." She said with a frown on her face. Lost in thought for the rest of the ride, Dani had 2 thinks on her mind. One, why did the guys have to do something fun without her? And two, why did her parents have to work so much.

**I know that the first chapters on my stories are short but hopefully when I get more into them and don't have a lot of homework I'll write longer chapters. Until then, let me know what you think!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok, so someone, and I won't name anyone (*cough cough* CLARITZA!) wanted me to get on with my story. So I will…just note I'm in a car riding up to watch my brother's lacrosse game when writing this, so sorry if it's crappy or has bad grammar/spelling.**

**DISCLAIMER! Forgot about that last time too. ****I DON'T OWN BTR, only my OC and her family.**

"Why can't you come and get it?"… "I don't care if you guys are in pain, you deserved it!"… "Fine, fine, I'll bring it over. See you in a second." Sighing, Dani hung up on Kendall after saying good-bye. '_Why can't they come and get it, they're right next door!'_ She thought to herself as she grabbed their bags and walked out of her house without worrying about locking the door. Everyone in town knew not to break into that house because of her and the guys. Last person that did that ended up moving to a different state because the 5 of them scared them so much.

Laughing at the memory, Dani opened Kendall's front door when she got to it and walked right in. Mrs. Knight was basically her mom/ guardian since her parents were always away for work. Dropping the bags in the hall, Dani walked into the living room where she heard the TV on. The sight in front of her made her giggle a little. All four boys were on the 2 couches watching the pussycat dolls while moaning in pain. "Damn guys, what did Claire and them do to you?" Dani asked with a slight giggle left in her voice. "They hit," Kendall started. "Kicked," Logan continued. "Punched," James said next. "And hurt us real bad!" Carlos finished saying. Dani looked at them sympathetically, "Aww my poor babies, do you want me to make you some of my special hot coco?" She asked them and smiled when she saw them perk up. Logan, Kendall, and James tried to act cool by saying "Well, only if you want to." While Carlos just shouted out "YES!" The 3 boys looked over at the helmet wearing Latino, then back at Dani and shouted just like Carlos, "YES!"

Giggling, Dani made her way into the kitchen and started to get the ingredients. Hearing the sound of something heavy fall, she rolled her eyes and smiled, knowing that Carlos just tackled one of them. While making the hot coco, Dani kept hearing noises from the other room. Grabbing all the mugs she walked back into the living room just as a vase was thrown into the wall. Putting the mugs on the table she looked over at Kendall for the reason why. Kendall suddenly had his idea face on. "Logan has his learners permit!" He yelled out. Dani jumped when she saw James and Carlos appear from the other side of the couch, not know they were there. "WAIT!" Dani yelled before anyone could get in another word. The four boys looked over at her, "What is this about?" she asked looking at each of them. "We're trying to get James to Hollywood." Carlos said to her as if she was supposed to already know. Shrugging Dani looked at the clock. "CRAP! I gotta go guys, BYE!" she said running out of the house.

The boys didn't realize that she had her license so she could drive them. She knew exactly where they were going too. Parking her car in the parking lot of the building, she got out and started to head to the entrance. Walking to the door that leads to the room she needed, she was stopped by a voice, "Dani?" Turning, she saw one of her classmates, Jenny Tinckler. "Jenny? What are you doing here?" She asked, surprised to see the blond here. "I wanna be famous! Why else would I be here." She said. "Well I gotta go, bye Jenny." Dani said turning away after hearing a bye from the blond.

Walking through the doors, Dani went and sat down next to a pretty African American woman. "Hey Kelly. How are they so far?" Dani asked quietly as to not interrupt. Kelly turned to the girl and smiled. "Some of them aren't bad but you know Gustavo. He thinks everyone is bad." Laughing, the two of them turned back to the stage to see Jenny come in. Seeing that it was Jenny, Dani covered her ears and looked away knowing it was going to end up bad.

Dani looked up, and uncovered her ears, just in time to see Kelly calling a number out of the door and then walking back to her chair. Looking back at the door, Dani was a little surprised to see Logan walk in. Listening to Logan beat-box, she smiled because she knew that Kendall was the one that gave him the idea. Her smile disappeared when she heard Gustavo yelling at Logan. She watched with a sad face as Logan walked back out with a dazed face on.

Next in was Carlos. Dani knew he was going to do something that would be crazy. A few minutes later, Dani was silently laughing as Gustavo was being held back by Kelly from killing Carlos. Dani's laughter was finally heard as she watched Carlos skip out with a smile on his face. Next in, after a little waiting, was James. Something was telling Dani that Kendall, since he hadn't come in yet, had to make James come in. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the three other boys and an old lady that she knew was Kendall's other neighbor, sneak in and sit a few rows behind her. Listening to James sing, she smiled slightly. At times she hates his pretty boy attitude, but she always loves to hear him sing. She was snapped out of her thought when she heard Gustavo yelling that James had no talent. That was a big mistake.

"NO TALENT?" she heard Kendall yell from behind her. "You sir are the one with no talent." Kendall said getting to the front of the theatre. "You haven't had a hit in ten years!" Knowing that this was going to end up bad, Dani quietly got her stuff and snuck out without anyone noticing. Getting to her car she quickly started to head to her house. Parking in her driveway, she walked over to the Knight's house and walked in. "Hey Momma Knight." Dani said as she walked into the kitchen. Jen Knight looked up from cooking to see the girl she considered to be another daughter. She also considered the other boys her sons. "Hello Dani, where are the boys?" Dani looked at her with a sad smile. "They'll be here in a second." All of a sudden, police cars could be heard coming closer to the house. Jen turned and looked at Dani with a stern look. Dani held up her hands in surrender. "I walked away before it could get out of hand." Walking to the door after hearing the doorbell, Jen was a little surprised to see not only the boys, but her neighbor as well. "MOM! Remember that time I saved you from choking? Wow that was close, and I love you." Kendall said trying to butter his mom up. Dani, who was leaning against the kitchen door, burst out laughing at hearing what Kendall said. "Wow Kendall that was a terrible way to butter up your mom." After telling the boys to get into the living room and saying good-bye to the police, Jen, Dani, and Kendall's little sister Katie all went into the living room. After explaining what happened and Katie complaining that they should have a meaner punishment, Dani got a text from her Father. "I gotta go guys. My parents want to video chat. BYE EVERYONE!" Dani yelled the last part when she was walking out the door.

As she was walking to her house, she saw Gustavo and Kelly show up, know that they would want to sign one of the boys, most likely Kendall. Dani knew that Kendall could sing because he's been singing her to sleep when she couldn't sleep since longer than both could remember…and with the things they do, it might not be much of a memory.

Logging on to her computer, she went to video chat. When her parents faces popped up she said, "Mom, Daddy, I think I'm gonna have to move to Hollywood a little earlier than thought." After explaining what happened and talking for a while, it was soon 1 am. "I'm going to bed. See you later. Love you." Dani said, and after hearing a response, closed her laptop and went to bed.

RING

RING

RING

"Ugh, SHUT UP!" Dani yelled at her cell phone before picking it up and looking at the caller id. "Ugh, what do you want Kendall." Was how she answered the phone. All of a sudden, she heard four voices yelling at once. With a scream she fell out of bed with the volume they were talking at. All four voices stopped and one voice came through, "Are you ok Dani?" Dani groaned and said into the phone, "Yea, yea I'm fine, just…one of you speak. I think you broke my ear drums." Hearing an excited yell, James voice came through the phone, "WE'RE GOING TO HOLLYWOOD!" "Cool." Dani said looking over at her clock then cursing, "Look guys I'll call later but I gotta go! See you later!" She yelled as she hung up without a bye back. Getting dressed and getting her bags, Dani put everything in her car and went to Mrs. Smith's house. "Come on, you're gonna be late." Was what Mrs. Smith said rushing the 2 of them to Dani's car.

After arriving at the airport, Dani got all of her bags out and said good-bye as Mrs. Smith drove her car home. After going through all of the checkpoints, Dani went and took a seat in first class. As the plane took off, dani quietly said to herself, "Good-bye Minnesota, Hello Hollywood."

**There you go, Now im gonna work on some other stories since in still at my brothers lacrosse game. REVIEW AND PLEASE ENJOY!**


	4. Chapter 3

**OK, so because I was stupid enough to tell my friend Ashleigh that I make a BTR story, she is gonna annoy me until I put chapters up. LOVE YOU TOO ASH! Now I have 2 of my friends that wanna be in it…and I think they both will be in this one, if not one of them cuz Claritzas has been waiting. ENJOY AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**BTW: chapter 1+2 outfit: **http :/www. polyvore. com/ bfttaf/ set?id= 30443311 (Remove spaces)

**Chapter 3 outfit: **http:/ www. Polyvore .com/cgi/ set?id= 39195543 (Remove spaces)

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own BTR, only my OC and my friends technically own their characters even though I decide what they do.**

"Ok mom, I just got my luggage and I'm getting a cab to the Palm Woods." Dani said into her phone. After getting off the plane, Dani got her luggage and called her parents to let them know she made it. _"Good to know honey, your place is under your name so just check in and when you get to your room, decide how you wanna decorate it. We got to go, see you soon honey."_ Her parents said. "Bye mom, bye daddy." Dani said hanging up.

Walking outside, she saw a taxi already there waiting for her. She knew it was for her because there was a sign that had her name on it. Walking over to the taxi with a small smile on, she put her luggage in the trunk and then got in.

Getting to the Palm Woods, Dani got all of her stuff out of the taxi and paid the driver. Walking into the building, Dani saw a lot of teens, just around her age, walking around. With her stuff, Dani walked up to the front desk and cough lightly to get the man's attention. "Welcome to the Palm Woods. Do you have a reservation?" He asked with a fake smile that Dani could see anywhere. "Yes. It should be under Danielle Parker. If not, then Dani Parker." Dani said realizing she wasn't sure if it was under her real name or the name that everyone calls her. "Ah, yes. Danielle Parker. Your room is room 2K. Have a Palm Woods day." He said giving her the room key.

Walking away she muttered, "Same to you jerk." Getting to the elevator, Dani got turned around by a girl with brown hair. "Hi! You must be new here. I'm Claritza but you can call my something else like Clary, Claire, or even Clare-bear. But that last one is mostly by my parents. So, what's your name?" The girl asked with a big smile on her face. "Umm…I'm Danielle but you can call me Dani. And I think I have a new nickname for you, Shorty. Because you're short." Dani said to her new friend. Claritza thought for a second, "Yeah, that's a good one. Well I'll let you go to your room but I just wanted to say welcome! And I'll see you around."

And with that, she turned around and walked to the pool. Dani turned and pressed the elevator button. Once inside, she pressed the button for the second floor. As the doors were closing, she heard someone yell "Hold the elevator!" Stopping the elevator doors from closing, Dani let the girl in.

Looking over at the girl, she saw that she had dirty blond hair and beautiful green eyes. "Umm, Hi?" Dani said to the girl who was leaning against the wall, panting because she ran to the elevator. The girl looked up and smiled shyly, "Oh, hi. Umm, thanks for holding the door for me. I'm Giovanna, or GG for short." Dani smiled at her, "Hi I'm Danielle. Most people call me Dani."

A DING interrupted them. "Well it was nice to meet you. I'll see you around?" Dani said grabbing her bags and stepping out of the elevator. "Yeah, I'll see you around Dani." GG said as the door closed. Walking over to her room, Dani unlocked her door and stepped in to see a room that wasn't in the best of shape. On the coffee table though, Dani saw some furniture magazines. "Well at least I know I can fix this place up." Dani said to herself.

Dropping her bags, Dani went over and grabbed the magazines. Sitting down on one of the chairs, she started to go through it when she heard her phone ring.

"Hello?" she said answering it. _"Hey there Dani girl!"_ she heard Kendall say through the phone. Smiling, she said back, "What's up eyebrows?" Laughing at the nickname Dani gave him a while back, Kendall answered with, _"Oh, nothing but-"_he stopped. Dani could hear Carlos in the background asking if he could tell her. All of a sudden Carlos' voice came through the phone, _"WE'RE ON A PLANE TO LA!"_ he shouted making Dani move the phone away from her ear. Laughing after she heard Kendall tell Carlos to calm down and give the phone back, she said, "LA huh? Well that sounds more fun that sitting at home." Dani wanted to make it sound like she was still back in Minnesota, and she knew it was working when she heard Kendall suck in a breath. _"Oh, Dani we are so sorry. We forgot to ask about you coming too. Maybe we can talk to Gustavo and Kelly about bringing you out here too."_ Kendall said trying to make her feel better.

Laughing silently, Dani said into the phone, "No, its ok. I was going to go visit my parents. They're in…" Dani paused trying to think of a random city. "Paris." She finally said, thinking of the place her parents were before they came out here to Hollywood. _"Oh, ok. Well if you want to come out, just let us know."_ Kendall said still feeling bad about 'leaving' her. She smiled, "Sure thing Kendall. I have to go, but I'll take to you later ok?" _"Yeah, ok. Bye Dani Girl."_ Dani chuckled. "Bye Eyebrows."

Hanging up, she put her phone on the coffee table and went back to looking though the magazine. Taking a pen out of her pocket (**A/N I do this a lot so I figured she should too. It's easier to have a pen in your pocket to write on the go.**), she started to circle the things that she wanted.

After finding everything she wanted, she put the magazines down and went over to her stuff to put it away. Walking into her new room, she started to put all of her things away.

After that was done, and she was changed into a bathing suit with her cloths over it, she put a towel, sunscreen, and a book into her backpack and went and grabbed her phone. Walking out of her door, she made sure she had her key before she closed and locked it. Walking over to the elevator, Dani waited for it to come.

When it did come, she stepped inside and pressed the button for the lobby. When she reached the lobby, she stepped out just in time to see Kelly bring in the boys and Kendalls mom and sister. Dani smiled when she saw the boys drop their things and run to the pool.

Walking over to where the boys dropped their things, she looked at the remaining people and said, "Want me to help with those bags?" Mrs. Knight and Katie looked at Dani with their jaws dropped. "Hi Dani." Kelly said smiling at the teen. Dani looked over a Kelly, "Hey Kelly. They going to the studio today?" Kelly nodded and went to check them in. Dani looked over at the other 2 people who were still looking at her with their jaws dropped. Dani, laughing slightly, walked up to them and closed their mouths. "You'll catch flies if you don't close your mouths."

Smiling, Katie launched herself at Dani, hugging her tightly. "I'm so glad you're here. I thought I was going to be all alone here with just my mom and the guys." Katie said to Dani still hugging her. Laughing slightly, Dani hugged Katie back and said, "I wouldn't do that to you. The only thing is that the guys can't know I'm here yet." Looking at the teen girl, both Knights nodded at her.

Smiling she said, "Thanks guys, I'm going to head to the studio. Can you tell Kelly to not let the guys now I'm here yet?" After seeing a nod from them, Dani headed outside to catch a cab to Rocque Records.

Once reaching the building, Dani paid the driver and walked into the building. As she walked into the studio, she saw one of the pussycat dolls, Nicole Scherzinger. Walking up to her with a smile on her face, she said, "Hi, you're Nicole Scherzinger right? From the Pussycat Dolls?" Nicole looked at her and smiled, "Yeah. Are you a fan?" Dani smiled and said, "Yeah, but my best friends are bigger ones. In fact, they're gonna be here soon. Think you can help me embarrass them?" Nicole laughed and nodded. "Great, now knowing Carlos he's going to say the James, who is a tall brunette, is going to marry you one day. When that happens, can you play along and ask where the ring is?" Nicole burst out laughing but managed to get out, "Yeah, okay, I can do that."

Saying good-bye to Nicole, Dani continued her journey through the building. Coming up to a conference room, she walked through the doors to see 2 adults already sitting and talking. Both adults looked up and smiled. Dani, who smiled right back, walked up to them and hugged them when the stood up. "Hey mom, hey daddy." She said to them. Her parents smiled and her mom said, "Hi pumpkin, are you settled in? Did you see the magazines?" Dani nodded and said, "I'm all settled and I've gone through the magazines and pick some things out. I put them back on the coffee table. So what are we doing today?"

Her dad looked at her and smiled, "Well, since you are such an amazing dancer, we were wondering if you can teach one of the new dancers while Mr. X works with the new band. And knowing the band, it will take all day to get at least part of it right." At that, they all started to laugh but it stopped when their boss, Griffin came in.

Smiling at him, Dani said to him, "Griffin! What's up?" Griffin looked over at her and got a small smile on his face, "Ah, Dani, good to see you again. Are you going to teach some new dancers today?" Dani smiled and said, "Yup, it's been a while since I taught people how to dance, seeing as the last time I was here was when I was 14, but I'm going to give it my best shot. Hopefully they'll pick up fast so it won't be that hard."

After talking for a few more minutes, Griffin left for what Dani knew was to yell at Gustavo. Walking into the dancing room, she saw Mr. X getting ready for his lessons for today. "Hello Mr. X. Long time no see." He looked over at Dani and turns on his CD player, "Dance! I want to see if you are still as X-ceptional as you were years ago." Dani shrugged and started to dance. When she was done, Mr. X nodded then showed her to the place where the new dancers were.

Once he was gone, Dani looked at the dancers and smiled. "OK, guys-" some girls coughed. "And girls, today I just want to see what you can do." Turning on the music, Dani watched each one of them dance and smiled as she realized they were all really good. When she saw Claire in the group, she smiled as she watched her new friend dance. She knew this was going to be a good time, teaching them.

That was when she heard a bullhorn.

**Well there we go…know don't bother me for a week please. I still have things to do. Plus my brother is coming home from college soon for Thanksgiving and I kind of miss him even though we annoy each other. But we do get a long. So… ENJOY AND RATE AND COMMENT!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Why did I have to tell Ashleigh about this? She's making me do another one…SHE SHOULD JUST BE GLAD I GOT THAT ONE OUT FAST! Just kidding, I lurf you! And Claritza, you'll be in this one too.**

**GG's outfit: **http:/ www. polyvore. com/bfttf_ gg/set?id= 39215960

**Claire's regular outfit:** http:/ www. polyvore. com/bfttf_ claritza/set? id=3921 2843

**Claire's dancing outfit: **http:/ www. polyvore. com/cgi/ set?id= 39279069

**Ok so enjoy and remember… I DON'T OWN BTR, ONLY THE OCs…well Claire belongs to Claritza and GG belongs to Ashleigh but still. ENJOY!**

"Ok guys, and girls, you can leave for today. I'll see you all tomorrow." Dani said to her class after hearing the bullhorn. Everyone but Claire got their things and left. Walking up to Dani, Claire asked, "Why did you end the lesson early?" Dani turned to Claire and sighed, "I have the feeling that I'm going to be needed soon. Gustavo has a new boy bad."

Grabbing their things and walking into the hallway, the two bid good-bye before walking their separate ways. Walking into the conference room, Dani saw Kelly and Gustavo talking. "Hey guys." Dani said making them notice her. "Oh, hi Dani. Do the boys know you're here yet?" Kelly asked. Gustavo looked between the two of us and said, "Wait, so the dogs know you? But they don't know you're here?" Nodding in response, Dani became confused when Gustavo started to laugh and stand up.

"Uh, I'm a little scared now so…I'm just gonna go." Dani said slowly backing out of the room. She didn't get very far before Gustavo got her. "Uh, No. You are going to be an important part in the dogs making it. You just have to play along or I won't let you use the dance studio anymore." Sighing, Dani walked willingly back to the room. "Ok, what do I have to do?" Gustavo smiled and said, "Ok, I'm going to need you to let us tie you to a chair and possibly hurt your ear drums." When he finished both Kelly and Dani looked at him in shock. Dani shrugged, "Sure why not. Just don't break my ear drums or do anything to affect my dancing." Gustavo thought for a split second and answered, "Deal."

After thinking for a second, Dani asked, "Hey, I know some people that can help. Can I go get them real quick?" Sighing, Gustavo said, "Fine, but you have forty minutes to get them back here and have them ready!" Nodding, Dani ran over to her parents who were walking down the hall. "Mom, Daddy, can I use the car real quick? I need to get some friends." After handing her the keys, Dani ran to the car and headed to her destination, the Palm Woods.

Walking into the Palm Woods, Dani spotted Claire at the pool so she ran over to her. "Claire, do you know any really good Actors or Actresses that I can ask for help?" Looking around, Claire found who she was looking for. "Try GG, the blond over there." She said pointing to her. "Thanks Claire." Dani said before running to GG. "Hey do you think you can help me out with something?" Dani asked GG. GG looked up at her and gave a shy smile. "Sure Dani, what is it?" Dani smiled a little, "I need to borrow your acting." GG quickly stood up. "Say no more. I'll help, let's go."

The two of them made their way out of the Palm Woods and headed to Dani's car. Getting in, they headed to the studio. Walking back to the conference room, Dani was explaining what they had to do. "Ok, I think I can do that." GG said after Dani explained what was needed to do. Smiling, the two of them went into the sound booth to get ready.

Dani sat down in the chair while GG tied her to it after she put on a wig and new outfit. Nodding at each other, GG walked out of the booth and into the control room (**A/N thank you Ashleigh for giving me the name.**) and got ready for the scene.

When Kelly walked in, she gave the two the signal, that's where they got to work.

"Please don't do this. Please!" Dani 'begged' GG. GG laughed, "Oh, shut up little girl! The only people that can help you are those stupid hockey heads." Dani was surprised. She never thought GG to be that good of an Actress. "No please! I beg you!" Dani shouted to the other room. Both of them had noticed that at the beginning of GG's part, the boys came in, and when Dani spoke, they were mad that it was her they were threatening. Turning back to the boys, GG said, "Last chance boys, if you don't do what is needed, then the little girl here gets it."

The boys looked at each other. They knew that some people, mostly Dani, would be mad if they didn't do anything. Sighing, the boys looked back at GG. "Fine. What do you want?" Kendall said. GG smiled, "Go in there," she started pointing to the singing booth. "And sing the song the tell you to." When the boys looked at each other again, GG turned to the sound board. Looking at Dani with sad eyes for a second, she pressed down on one of the buttons. A horrible screeching was heard in where Dani was, causing her to scream out in pain. The boys looked at the pain on Dani's face then back at GG. "Ok. We'll do it!" they yelled out.

Turning off the screeching, GG turned to them and handed each of them the song. The four boys walked into the recording booth while looked over the song. It was horrible! They knew that they would get in trouble but they couldn't sing this song. Watching though the glass, they saw Gustavo yell at GG to move Dani out into the hall. GG walked into the room that held Dani, untied her front the chair but kept the rest of her tied, and walked her out of the room, into the hallway.

Once out in the hall, the two girls burst out laughing. Once they got in control of it, which took quite some time, Gustavo and Kelly came out with the boys. Dani quickly leaned up against the wall and acted as if she was in pain while GG looked down at her with an evil look. The boys walked by with their sad eyes on Dani thinking that she was really in pain. They hated seeing her in pain. She was like their sister. And no one liked seeing their sister in pain.

Once the boys were out of view, the girls started laughing some more. Once sober, the two girls made their way back into the recording control room. The girls talked for a few minutes before the boys came in. Looking at the two girls laughing and smiling on the couch confused them. Wasn't that the girl that was torturing Dani?

The girls looked up and smiled at the boys. They saw Kelly come in behind the boys with a sad smile. "Sorry girls, they got fired." Both girls frowned. "You mean I had a screeching guitar played full blast in my ears for nothing?" Dani asked a little pissed off. Kelly nodded sadly. Sighing, all three of them turned back to the four boys who were still in the room.

The boys stared at the girls with confused faces. What were the girls talking about? Dani sighed and started to talk, "Guys, I wasn't really being tortured, although the sound was really loud and annoying." Pulling GG to her, she continued, "And this isn't some mean music producer, its," Dani paused to take off GGs wig. As soon as it was off, James' voice was heard. "GG?" Everyone looked at James and then back at GG. Both of the teens had smiles on their faces. GG went up and hugged James saying, "Yup, it's me!" As both teen realized that the others still don't understand what's going on. "James is my cousin. I haven't seen him since we were really little." GG said to them. Now that they all understood, they decided to introduce themselves to her.

"Hi, I'm Kendall," Kendall said pointing to himself. "That's Logan," He said pointing to Logan, who waved at her in return. "And that's Carlos." He finished pointing to Carlos who had a big smile on his face. GG took a good look at him and blushed, noticing how cute he looked. "Umm, hi." GG said shyly with the blush still on her face.

"Wait, wait, wait." Dani said making everyone turn to her. "What are you going to do now? You got fired, which means, you have to go back home."

**Ok, that's all I'm writing for this chapter, but I should have more up next week since is Thanksgiving and I don't have school. I might start it this weekend but I still have a lot of things to do for school. I have 3 projects to finish and some homework, all to do in 2 days…this is why I hate high school. Oh well. Ash, Claire, you better like this one. ENJOY AND REVIEW!**


	6. Authors Note

**Ok, now I know you people want an update, and I would be willing to give you one. But the problem is that my life is pretty screwed up the past month. **

**My parents found out that im not handing in some assignments, im failing history and I think spanish. Also, my brother just went back to school and I have midterms this week.**

**As soon as everything calms down, I will post. Hopefully by the beginning of February (my birthday! YAY!) my parents wont be breathing down my neck. **

**Until then, ADIOS!**


	7. AN

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't gotten any chapters from my stories out but it's been pretty crazy around here.**

**I have some news not all of you will take good. I am re-writing all my stories so the ones up right now will be deleted.**

**I will try to have the first chapter of each up soon though. And if you want to be in one of my stories, send me a message with what story and all the character info.**

**These stories will be deleted after the first or second chapter of that story is re-uploaded.**

**Until then, GOOD BYE!**


End file.
